Loving You
by fayetonic
Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar, and find love and happiness


Title: Loving You

Author: fayetonic

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter.

Distribution: Tth, ff.net

Spoliers: not really mentioned, but my idea is post Season 7 for Buffy

Feedback: *smiles* fine by me…

Dedication: To Charlene, who I beat in Scrabble two times. Please Charlene!

Rating: PG

Pairing: Buffy/Harry

Authors Note: This little fic is from hours of listening to the 80's early 90's Freestyle CD, I've been listening to. The song is "I'll Be Loving You" by Collage. I guess you could say it's a songfic, kind of. Oh, and it's a one-shot!

Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar, and find love and happiness.

~*~

*I always thought I was doing fine. Spreading myself around another good time. Then it hit me from out of the blue. I was falling in love with you.*

It was a cold night in London when they first met. He had been searching for a pub to drown his sorrows in, while she wanted an escape from the monsters that haunted her around every corner. Coincidentally, the two heroes' happened to sit next to each other in the quiet solitude of the bar.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her take the last sip of her drink. Calling over the bartender he ordered another one for the blonde woman.

"Thank you," she acknowledged softly, raising the glass of alcohol in a toast.

A small smile quirked its way onto his lips. She was American.

*But now everything's been changed. My hopes, my dreams are rearranged it's true. And it's all because of you, my baby..*

Every night they met at the same bar, chatting about one thing or another. They talked till the early hours of the morning, but it didn't seem to matter because they found comfort in each other.

One night being the gentleman he was, the young man walked her home. Halfway from her house they were attacked by a vampire. As fast as lighting, he pulled out his wand ready to cast a Lumos Soleil spell, however apparently the blonde beauty had already staked the vampire.

Her hazel eyes locked onto the wand that was gripped tightly into his hand.

"Who are you?" she questioned, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm a wizard. The question is, who are you?"

"Buffy Summers, one of the oldest Slayers alive." she replied distractedly, as she tried to process the fact that her friend practiced magic.

"Come on, I know a coffee shop just down the road where we can talk about this…" Harry trailed off, leading Buffy along to where the place resided.

*I'll be loving you all my life. Till my dying day is through. I'll be loving you, forever.*

They traded stories. 

He told her of the deaths of his parents, his celebrity status, and the rebirth and death of the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry explained why he entered the lifeless pub in the first place. It turned out that the bar's name Black and White reminded him of his deceased godfather, Sirius Black.

Buffy told of her calling, and how she managed to cope with living on a Hellmouth four years. Her voice grew distant as she explained how heavenly Heaven was, and how much it hurt to be resurrected. The slayer reenacted the war against the First Evil, and how it was such a relief to win.

They were heroes who were looked up upon to lead. They were survivors who would never be normal, and they would bare their scars forever.

*I'll be loving you all my life. Till my dying day is through. I'll be loving you, forever.*

It didn't matter that Harry was a wizard, or Buffy was a slayer. They were still the same people from months ago. Buffy was still the blonde American who thanked the quirky Harry for a drink.

*Every night I wonder if you know. No matter what they say I won't let go. Don't ask yourself if I'll always be there. Cause forever is how long I'll care.*

A couple of months later, their friendship grew into something more. They were falling in love. Together with Harry, Buffy finally knew that she had become. She was a well-baked cookie ready to eat.

The Scoobies were hesitant at first to meet Buffy's new boyfriend, but when they found out that the wizard wasn't a corpse, he was welcomed with open arms.

Harry's friends were the same.

The Ministry on the other hand was different. They had forbidden Harry to have any contact with Buffy. The boy-who-lived certainly wasn't allowed to fall in love with a muggle! Soon after, Harry quickly turned in his two weeks notice. He wouldn't stand by and watch while Fudge planned the rest of his life out for him. 

He was his own person.

*As time goes by and the feeling gets stronger. To be in your arms can't wait any longer. Look into my eyes and you'll see it's true. Day and night all my thoughts are of you. I'll be loving you all my life. Till my dying day is through. I'll be loving you, forever *

Buffy Summers and Harry Potter were married on August 9th, 2006. It was a small wedding in a small church near Bath. Giles had proudly walked Buffy down the isle, handing her off to her soon-to-be husband.

Buffy Potter looked into her husbands emerald colored eyes, and smiled. They would always be together.

~*End*~


End file.
